Stupid Mistake
by Cherry Blossom Pie
Summary: what if Troy made a mistake that was totally unforgivable? Would Gabriella still take him back, or will she slam the door in his face? Some suggestive content. TxG COMPLETE!
1. Shock

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I did

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I did.**

**Shock**

Troy woke up in a pink bedroom. He tried to gather his surroundings, but the room wasn't familiar at all. "Where am I?" he muttered.

"Troy!" A squeal jolted him out of his memories.

"Sharpay?" asked Troy in shock. "Shit," he muttered. Something must've gone seriously wrong for him to end up in what was probably Sharpay's bedroom.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" squealed Sharpay. She seemed a lot more enthusiastic than Troy had last seen her, which had been school yesterday. She had been scowling when he was walking to homeroom with his girlfriend, Gabriella.

Gabriella.

"Crap!" Troy sat up frantically. That was when he realized that his shirt and pants were lying on a rhinestone-studded chair. He was wearing nothing under the blankets.

"Erm, what happened?" he asked in confusion, quickly covering himself in blankets. He'd try to contact Gabby later. She was probably worried sick about him, though.

"Oh, nothing," said Sharpay innocently, but Troy caught an evil smile tugging at her lips, and her eyes were sparkling with malice. "Just thought I'd give you a taste of separation from your girlfriend for a while…" The wicked grin reminded Troy of something, and suddenly everything rushed back to him a flood of recognition.

_Flashback:_

_"Troy, meet me at the balcony later, 'kay?" Troy stared back at Gabriella's soft brown eyes as they walked down East High's hallway, their hands laced together._

_"Of course," he responded warmly. "Meet you there at eight."_

_"See you," said Gabriella, and they both leaned in, about to share a sweet goodbye kiss. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a singsong voice calling._

_"Oh, Troy!" Sharpay Evans emerged from an empty corridor. Troy was surprised that she was still roaming the school._

_"Yeah?" _

_"I need your help with something…" Troy looked at Gabriella questionably._

_"Go," she said, smiling. "I'll see you later."_

_Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek. "See ya, Gabby. Don't miss me too much." Gabriella rolled her eyes and waved. Then Sharpay pulled Troy's arm. _

_"What was it that you needed help with?" asked Troy._

_"Not here. It's at my house."_

_"What?" said Troy, puzzled. Sharpay smiled coyly at him. "Just trust me." She drove Troy back to her house and led him to her room. "Want some soda?" she asked perkily. _

_"Um, no thanks." Troy stood up. "Look, Sharpay. I need to meet Gabby soon. Can you just show me what you need help with and then let me go?"_

_Sharpay pushed Troy onto her bed. "Sure, I'll hurry, so you can go back to your precious little girlfriend, but first. She turned a back to him and took out something._

_"Sharpay, what're you doing?" _

_"Nothing." She turned back and shoved a Coke can at Troy. "Drink some soda."_

_Troy couldn't do anything, so he put the can to his lips and drank. The moment he swallowed, his mind went blank, and his vision got blurry._

_"Yep, it's working." Sharpay pressed her lips to Troy's, and he tried to push her away, but whatever was in the soda made him feel weak. Slowly, Sharpay kissed him and took off his clothes, while he struggled, but eventually gave up. Before he closed his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Sharpay's satisfied and malicious grin._

_End of flashback._

Troy flinched. He grabbed his clothes and started putting them on, digging out his cellphone in the process. There was a mountain of text messages on it, escalating from calm to frantic.

_ily, Troy! Don't forget our date!_

_ Love, Gabby._

_Uh, Troy? It's 8! Where are you?_

_ Gabby_

_Troy! Did something happen to you? I'm getting seriously worried. If ur playing a prank, its not funny._

_ Gabriella_

Troy started texting back a message, but Sharpay stopped him. "Didn't you have a great time last night?" Troy glared.

"No, I didn't have a good time. I had a horrible time because you spiked my drink and made me do it with you!"

"Aw, come on honey. No one was making you."

"Get away from me." Troy left in disgust. But instead of being angry, Sharpay smirked. "Plan Get Troy Away From Gabriella is almost complete." She twirled a silver ring on her finger happily.


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I did

**The Plan**

"Troy! Where the heck were you?" Gabriella's features were twisted in hurt that he never came and relief that he was at least still here.

Troy gave Gabriella a hug and kissed her on her forehead. "I'm really sorry. But I have to tell you something-"

"Troy." Sharpay skipped down the hallway. She smiled seductively. "I trust you enjoyed last night?"

"What did you do last night?"

"Just some work." Sharpay smiled sweetly, and Gabriella smiled back.

Troy couldn't believe it. He had to tell Gabby quick, or else. But any chance was interrupted by Chad's arrival with Taylor. "Get outta here, Sharpay. We really don't need any rich little girls around here."

"Chad!" exclaimed Gabriella. Sharpay huffed indignantly and walked off. "That wasn't very nice," scolded Gabriella.

She set off after Sharpay to apologize. Troy tried to grab her hand and make her stay, but she got away before he had the chance.

In an empty classroom, Gabriella saw Sharpay talking to Ryan. She hid outside the door, deciding to apologize after she was done with her conversation.

"-Was so easy!" Gabriella heard Sharpay say. "He just did it with me. He probably is really sick of Gabriella, since he decided to ignore her for a night and hook up with me!"

Gabriella walked from behind the door in disbelief. She didn't think this was supposed to happen. Sharpay saw her. "Gabriella," she said sweetly.

"Don't say so many false things, Sharpay." Gabriella trembled.

"Oh, it's not false. Do you want the proof that Troy hates you now?"

"Try me."

Sharpay took out something from her bag. It was a silver ring, with the word _Love _engraved on it. Gabriella gasped. It was a familiar piece of jewelry, since she wore its partner on her finger. It was the promise ring Troy had given her on their first year anniversary.

"Enough proof for you?" asked Sharpay coldly. But Gabriella didn't answer. She had already run out of the classroom, trying to hold back tears. How could Troy do this to her? Back with Ryan and Sharpay, Ryan said, "That was a little harsh, sis."

Troy saw Gabriella run out of a spare classroom and caught her by the arm. She locked gazes with him, and he saw that her brown eyes looked glassy with tears. It made him feel pained to see his girlfriend like this.

"How could you Troy?" she whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"What? Just tell me, Gabby." Troy tried to pull Gabriella into a hug, but she pulled away.

"Don't call me Gabby! It's Gabriella. And I can't believe you, Troy! How could you cheat on me?"

"Gabby, let me explain…" Gabriella glared at him with brown fire in her eyes. He flinched at the glare. He'd never seen Gabriella so angry and sad before.

"Explain what, Troy? So you got tired of me. That doesn't mean you get to hook up with Sharpay!" She tried pulling her arm out of his grasp and running away, but Troy wouldn't let go. "Troy, let me go!" She did something that she'd never meant to do, and brought her hand up and slapped him. That made him lose his grip on her, and she ran off. Troy felt his heart breaking as he watched her run, the slap burning his cheek.

"Dude, what's up with you and Gabriella?" Chad came up with Taylor.

"She thinks I cheated on her."

"Are you serious?" Taylor practically screamed. She looked like she was about to murder Troy, but Chad stopped her.

"That's not what really happened, right?" he said smartly.

Troy shook his head while Taylor looked at Chad in surprise.

"What?" he demanded when he saw Taylor staring.

"We've been dating for a really long time. This is the first time you've started acting smarter than usual. It's good, and surprising."

"Thanks!" said Chad. "Wait a second…That isn't very nice!" Taylor rolled her eyes. "Dumb again," she muttered.

Then the couple turned their attention back to Troy. "So? What actually happened?" asked Taylor. Troy told them everything.

"That snake!" exclaimed Chad. "You know, Troy, I think you're the idiot. Why'd you follow Sharpay in the first place?"

Troy shrugged, at a loss for words. "This is horrible. I might lose the love of my life because of some stupid mistake."

"You need to explain!" said Taylor.

"But she won't listen!"

"Then make her listen!"

"Fine. I'll give it another try," said Troy. He sighed sadly and made his way outside, where it had begun to rain. "Just great," he muttered. Then he saw a girl sitting underneath a tree in the front of the school. Her figure was hunched over, and she looked like she was sobbing. Sure enough, it was Gabriella.

"Gabby?" asked Troy, getting closer.

"What?" snapped Gabriella. "Go back to your new girlfriend! I don't think you want to be wasting your time caring about me. And stop calling me Gabriella!"

"I'm really sorry! Just let me explain."

"Fine. But first, don't think I'll believe anything. I saw Sharpay holding your promise ring. See if you can explain that."

Troy told Gabriella everything.

Gabriella crossed her arms. "I'm still not sure I believe you." By then, both of them were soaked by the rain.

"Fine!" yelled Troy, over the pounding of the rain. "You want proof that I still love you? I'll show you." He pulled Gabriella into a long kiss, and when they pulled away, both were gasping.

"Now do you believe me?"

Gabriella nodded, speechless.

"I love you, Gabby. I really do. I wouldn't dump you like that. It was all a stupid mistake, and I really hope you forgive me."

Gabriella stared into the pleading blue eyes. The apology sounded sincere, and real. She hugged Troy. "I do. I forgive you." She locked gazes with him. "And I love you, Troy." They shared another kiss and went back to the school, holding hands again.

"Now, we just need to do something about Sharpay…" said Troy mischievously as Gabriella giggled.


	3. Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I did

**Revenge**

Chad, Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor were devising a plan.

"What're you guys doing?" asked Ryan, approaching them.

"Nothing. Go away," snapped Chad icily.

"I can help. I want to get back at Sharpay, and I'm not lying."

"Um, okay. We need help from someone close to her, anyway." Gabriella smiled at Ryan. Chad shook his head. "Wait a sec, Gabby. Remember the last time you trusted one of the Evans?"

"Oh, I can trust Ryan. He's helped me countless times," Gabriella said confidently. She smirked a little.

"Ooh, tell, tell!" said Taylor.

"That's a story for another time, guys. We need to focus." Troy put an arm around Gabriella's shoulders while other people in the library they were working in stared curiously at the gang, wondering what was about to happen.

"Is it true? Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are ignoring each other now?" asked Sharpay eagerly. Ryan nodded. "My plan worked better than I thought it would! Now Troy will definitely be mine."

She walked confidently up to Troy, who was sitting at a lunch table with Taylor, Chad, and Gabriella. She didn't know that Troy and Gabriella were pretending to ignore each other.

Sharpay snuck closer to hear what they were saying.

"Gabby, why don't you talk with Troy?" asked Taylor, taking it as her cue when she saw Sharpay creeping nearer out of the corner of her eye, smirking.

"No! Jeez, guys, leave me alone!"

"What about you, Troy? Just try and talk to Gabriella…" begged Chad.

"You know what? Fine. I'll talk to her." Troy stared straight at Gabriella. "I still love you!" he shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look.

"How would I know?" shouted Gabriella back.

"Fine! I'll prove it to you!" With that, Troy grabbed Gabriella and kissed her. Sharpay's mouth dropped. She yelled, "Troy Bolton! I can't believe you!" She tried to stomp over to where Troy and Gabriella were still kissing. Chad tapped Troy on his shoulder. "Um, guys? Enough PDA already! Sit back and enjoy the show!"

Troy and Gabriella watched as Sharpay stomped over, and Taylor "accidentally" knocked a milk carton over. "Oops."

Sharpay's heel stepped over the milk, and she slipped on the white puddle. "Aah," she screamed. The entire cafeteria burst into laughter as her purse slid down too and opened up. Out spilled makeup, a necklace, and a silver ring with the word _Love_ engraved on it. Troy reached down and picked it up. "I'll take that." And he put it back on his finger. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Ryan, and Taylor laughed their heads off while Sharpay screeched, "You'll pay!"

"Oh, we already did. And got our revenge as well." Troy laughed and gave Gabriella another hug. "I love you, Gabby."

Gabriella smiled back. "I love you too, Troy."


End file.
